Lover's Lullaby
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Is it possible to fall in love with a person at the same time when your heart belongs with another? What will happens to that other person who commits suicide and you blame yourself. A fallen angel gets help from someone he doesn’t expect. They both went
1. Chapter 1

Arashi: A request story with an interesting pairing, Pegasus/Jou. Three stories of what love is really about. It may be at first site for one person but not for everyone. If you don't like guys with other guys this might not be the fic for you. Expect lemons in all three chapters.

Sayen: Doesn't own Yugioh at all or the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad paisley.

_====Song Lyrics====_

Summary:** Is it possible to fall in love with a person at the same time when your heart belongs with another? What will happens to that other person who commits suicide and you blame yourself. A fallen angel gets help from someone he doesn't expect. They both went though pain but need someone to be their rock.**

**Pairings: PegasusxJou and past SetoxJou**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Lover's Lullaby**

**Ch.1 Drinking Away from the Pain**

**Sitting beneath a dim light, a blond man held a drink between his hands. The pain in his brown eyes shows everyone in the room something happen. It has been a couple days straight the man visit the bar. Tears form in his eyes as a dry yet quiet sob escape his lips. **

**The pain in his young heart is unbearable. If anyone looks close enough they could see a faded bruise on his left cheek. The juke box start to play a new song that got the man's interest. As he listen it remind him of his relationship with Seto and wonder if there's a way to salvage their relationship. **

**An older gentleman walks to the table asking softly. "May I sit here young man?"**

**The blond stare into a pair of dark eye he hasn't seen since the tournament several years ago. His mouth fell open at the sight of the man before him. He couldn't believe Maximilian Pegasus is in a small bar when he should be in a night club or something fancy.**

"**Pegasus, what in the fucking hell are you doing at a place like this?" the blond exclaim, surprise watching the older man sit down.**

**The dark eyes bore into his own as the elder replied knowingly. "The same as you are my young friend. I should be asking you the same question, Joey-boy."**

**Joey didn't say a word waiting for the man to continue. "I heard you're with Seto-boy. How is he treating you, my friend?" **

**The blond's eyes narrow angrily at the sound of his boyfriend's name from the man's lips. He felt the pain in his heart worsen at the bruises and emotional pain the brunette puts him through. Lately Seto has been pushing him away from him. He doesn't know what is going on with his dragon.**

"**Don't say his name, Bastard." He growls out, angrily. "What goes on between me and Seto is no one's business much less yours."**

**Pegasus nod sensing the blond is lying to him. He felt his heart wrench at the sight of the pain in the normal happy brown eyes. He knew what it is like to be in pain as if your life is spiraling away from you. He was afraid of the rumors to be true…Seto becoming an alcoholic. The stories of the young CEO trouble him especially hearing the blond is with him. Some fear he's becoming unstable and ready to commit suicide.**

_**====Song lyric====**_

"_**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette. She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget. We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time. But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind, until the night."**_

_**====Song lyric====**_

**The blond's cell phone begins to ring. Checking the caller Id, he saw it was his dragon. Answering the phone happily, Joey smiles. "Seto, are you able to make it home? Is Mokuba going to a friend's house or staying home?"On the other side of the line, Seto sigh unsure if he could do this. Break his puppy's heart before saying his good byes to the world. Tears in his blue eyes, Seto request his last wish to his love. "Pup, please do me a favor."Having a bad feeling, Joey gulps ignoring the knowing look in Pegasus's eye. His voice unsteady, he spoke softly. "Dragon, what is it?"**

**Seto answer firmly. "Take care of Mokuba for me. I have you as his guardian in case something should happen to me. I love you, pup. Remember that alright…I'll love you for the rest of my life….I just want to say I'm sorry for pushing you away and goodbye. Before I leave this world and join my parents in heaven as I watch over you and Mokuba."**

**Joey nearly gasps at the pain in his heart at the words his lover is saying. He hopes Seto isn't going to commit Suicide. Not realizing tears were falling down his cheeks, he promises. "I'll take care of Mokuba. I care about him as if he's my own little brother. Seto…dragon I love you too. Please don't do anything rash…"**

_**====Song lyric====**_

**1st ChorusHe put that bottle to his head and pulled the triggerAnd finally drank away her memoryLife is short but this time it was biggerThan the strength he had to get up off his kneesWe found him with his face down in the pillowWith a note that said I'll love her till I dieAnd when we buried him beneath the willowThe angels sang a whiskey lullabylalalalalalalalalalalalalala**

_**====Song lyric====**_

**-Kaiba Manor-**

**Seto allow the tears to fall down his pale cheeks. He gazes at the bottle of whiskey on the table with a gun nest to it. He could hear his pup talking to him but didn't hear the words. He thought he could handle the pain but he couldn't. Thoughts swirl around his mind as a small yet adoring smile scrape against his lips. **

**He stares at the picture of him, Joey and Mokuba that they took a couple of years ago. Mokuba wanted to go to the fair and have their picture taken. Joey want thought of the three of them as a family and agree with the boy. Seto couldn't deny his pup and brother's looks of plea.**

**He whispers softly before grabbing the gun, "I love you, pup…Joey. I hope you can let go of me to find someone else eventually."**

**He pulls the trigger before he could hang up the phone. He didn't hear the scream of his lover or his little brother as he walk through the door. His body fell to the ground as well as the gun with the one bullet. All the servants and maids held the small crying boy who wanted his big brother. From the phone they could hear their late master's lover calling out for him.**

**They could have sworn the angels above sang the whiskey lullaby. A smile of pure bliss on his handsome features as the darkness spiral around him He walk to the light where his mother and father stood with their arms open to hug him for a very long time.**

**Mokuba pull away from the people who held him away from his dying brother. He knew he's gone by the time he reaches him. He picks up the phone and cry out. "Joey, he's gone! I don't' know what to do! Please…big brother help me-sniffles- I don't know what to do."**

**Soothing the young boy the best he could, Joey said soothingly. "Mokie, I want you to call Yugi and ask him for you to spend the night. I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll make some arrangements." The small boy answers softly listening to his other older brother that was Seto's lover.**

_**====Song lyric====**_**lalalalalalalalalalalalalalaThe rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herselfFor years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breathShe finally drank her pain away a little at a timeBut she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mindUntil the night2nd ChorusShe put that bottle to her head and pulled the triggerAnd finally drank away his memoryLife is short but this time it was biggerThan the strength she had to get up off her kneesWe found her with her face down in the pillowClinging to his picture for dear lifeWe laid her next to him beneath the willowWhile the angels sang a whiskey lullabylalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala**

_**====Song lyric====**_

**-Bar-**

**Joey's tears fell down his cheeks, glaring at anyone who was staring at him. He has a young boy as his charge right now who is distress. He wants to comfort him but with the alcohol in his system it would be better if it were Yugi. He couldn't believe Seto just shoot himself when he was on the phone! Can't the jerk see Joey and Mokuba need him?**

**He quickly orders a bit more whiskey for him to drink away the pain for one night. He complete forgot about Pegasus sitting across from him. Until the white hair man smack the fifth shot glass out of his hand. **

**He snaps at the blond angrily. "What the hell are you trying to do, Joseph? You got a boy that needs you right now! He just lost his older brother and I think he doesn't' need to lose you either."**

**Joey stares at the older man with pain in his eyes. He asks mournfully. "What can I do? I know I have a responsibility, Pegasus! I just lost the love of my life and not sure what to do. You been in my place about Celica I'm sure. "**

**Getting more agitated, Pegasus pick the blond by the collar of his shirt and nearly growl out. "I know what it is like to lose your other half, Joseph. Get off your fucking ass and be a man. I know it might be hard known but you'll be able to remember him with out the pain wrenching in your heart."**

**The man places some money on the table before dragging the mournful blond out of the bar. He had to get him somewhere else but seeing those lips pouting adorably isn't helping the strain on his erection. Stopping a few blocks away from the bar, Pegasus slams the blond against the wall. He tries not to groan out but the blond wriggle between his grip and the wall behind him.**

**His hand strokes the tearstain cheek cooing softly at the crying blond. He murmurs sweet nothings to calm the sobbing man of his loss. He didn't know what he felt for the blond but seeing him like this hurt him more then it should. Not sure to kiss the boy or not, Pegasus ponder for a few minutes until a bit more wriggling isn't helping. He swiftly kisses the blond on his lips. **

**He felt Joey stiffen in surprise but didn't expect him to return the kiss. His tongue gently went around the blond's mouth. With such care, he softly nibbles the bottom lip. The smaller man let out a gasp allowing him to enter in his mouth. He tasted every bit of the hot cavern with delicate and care. The blond tasted like honey and something else, sweet and addicting that is him.**

**Joey nearly groans in pleasure just the feel of the hot, sweet, wet muscle flicker deeper in his mouth. He never knew such pleasure with a single touch could make him weak in the knees unlike with Seto. His body arch closer to feel the strong muscles beneath the suit Pegasus is wearing. He whimpers in frustration as he pulls away.**

**Pegasus whispers softly. "If this continues I rather have it in privacy rather then in plain site."**

**Being so drunk, Jou didn't realize he's being drag once more by Pegasus to a near by Hotel for the night. He doesn't want to feel that he's alone in the world that dealt with losing his other half of his soul. He just wants one night to forget what happen earlier. This he promise to his lover and his little brother, Mokuba. He has to be strong for the boy since he's the only one left in his family.**

*******

**-Hotel Room-**

**Pegasus smile at the swaying blond for a moment. He knew the poor boy will feel it in the morning from his hangover. He heard the soft whisper from the blond's lips. "Pegasus, please make me forget this pain for one night."The older man shook his head knowing that isn't the right way to go about things but he could understand what he's going through. "You know that you will have to face this Joey-boy." He told him blandly. **

**Glaring darkly, the sharp answer came from the scowl lips. "I don't give a fuck anymore. Just allow me this one wish."**

**Following the young man's wishes, Pegasus kisses the blond once more to help sooth the pain. His fingers slid down the shirt feeling the slight firm chest beneath. Shivers rakes through the shorter of the two enjoying the burning feeling. Pegasus nearly groans out as the blond's hands stroke through his shoulder length hair. **

**Seeing this wasn't going to last that long, the older man tug the shirt that hug Joey's body. His dark eye darkens more in appreciation and lust at the sight. Firm, tan chest light nubs beg for his attention his eyes drift lower to see the small waist and a six-pack on the blond's body. For a moment, he wonder if the gods above gave the blond a prefect body then shook his head to clear his thoughts.**

**He let the smaller man pull of the red shirt beneath his jacket. He muffles his groan as the blond glided his finger tips over his chest making small designs every so often. The tan fingers glide pass belly button then stop to swirls around it feeling the shivers going down the taller man's back. **

**Pegasus will take over the dance but let him have the control right now. Joey slips his hands beneath the dress pants smiling mischievously when Pegasus growl softly out. He held the harden member in his finger tips, feeling the warm muscle twitch as his fingers move up and down the length. **

**Hardening more, Pegasus tug the blond's hand off of him with a lusty growl deep in his throat. Pushing him to the bed, he undid the smaller one's pants then his own just leaving the blond's boxer shorts on. He pushes Joey on to the bed with a small smile as the younger landed softly. He carefully crawls over the naked form and begin to kiss the soft neck. He left a small trail of bite marks and lavishes the silk skin of the wriggling blond beneath him.**

**He trail lower nibbling every so often, enjoying the soft squeaks and moan escaping the blond's lips. He stops to suckle the aching nipple while he tweaks the other one with his finger tips. He switches to the other one and suck on it until it hardens under his tongue and light bites.**

**Shivers rack through Joey's body as pleasure storm through his veins. He knew this is wrong but sometimes people do strange this when they're in pain. A soft hiss escape his lips making his nails scrap against the back of the older man. Both men groan at the ecstasy flowing between them. Every touch left a burning sensation behind as the desire pump deeper and faster to their southern regions.**

**Pegasus kisses the soft skin lower till he got near the band of the boxer shorts he left on the blond. Slowly and deliberately, he smirk as the smaller man groan out in frustration with every sound going to be kept in memory. He smile at the sight of the harden cock with bits of pre-cum beading down the sides. Joey let out a gasp feeling a warm tongue going up and down his length. **

**Moving away from the pouting blond, Pegasus grab the container with lubricant then put some on his hand. He coated his harden cock feeling the dark brown eyes watch closely. He didn't bother stretch the withering blond before thrusting into him. He waited for a few moments letting Joey get use to him. Joey grinds their hips together creating a friction between the two of them.**

**Pegasus continues to thrust into Joey as the soft moans turn into yelps. Pegasus gently whisper in the panting blond's ear. "You can just call me, Max instead of Pegasus."Joey smile slightly as the desire stream further into the pit of his belly. He was coming close that's for sure. As he came splattering both of their chest, he mewl out his lover's name. "Max"**

**Feeling the tightening wall of the blond on his cock, Pegasus came with a grunt. He pulls out of the tired blond watching the brown eyes close as sleep came. Walking to the bathroom, Pegasus grabs a small towel and wet it. He cleans himself off then went back in the room to clean off the sleeping blond. Throwing the towel in the bathroom, he walks back to the bed and pull the sleeping blond close to him.**

**Pegasus knew this isn't out of love but of comfort. They both dealt with pain in their lives and need someone to be their rock. He's willing to be the blond's rock but he wouldn't mind to have the blond as his own. He'll bid his time until Joey is ready to be in another relationship. He knew the blond would needs some aspirins and a glass of water for the hangover he'll have tomorrow. He fell fast asleep with a small smile on his face that hadn't been their since his wife died.**

**-Following Morning-**

**Joey woke up with extremely bad headache then felt he was going to be nauseous. He ran to the bathroom and puke whatever head before. He suddenly remembers what happen last night and all the drinks he had after hearing Seto shoot himself. He begins to feel guilt and wonder if it was his fault that Seto decide to commit suicide. He felt a pair of arms hold him as the tears roll down his cheeks.**

"**Joseph, it wasn't your fault." Pegasus told him kindly.**

**Joey sighs knowing he'll feel like this for some time. He gave the older man a smile then said rather softly. "Thanks for helping last night."**

**The older man chuckle softly, promising the blond. "I'll help you when ever you need it, Joey-boy. Just give me a call and I'll be there for you."**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Arashi: I don't recommend suicide as an answer to your problems. Things happen for an unknown reason at times that you have no control over. The reason why Seto committed suicide in the first place will be explain in the second chapter. If you know someone who is thinking of committing suicide please tell someone right away. As I said in the first author's note, love isn't always at first sight and losing someone is very hard. And to begin to love again is much harder also. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

***~*~*~*~*Author Corner*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: Part two of the first one for the Pegasus/Jou pairing. As I said in the last chapter, the truth about Seto will be explained in this chapter. Don't like guys with guys this might not be the story for you. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as the first one.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh **

***~*~*~*~*Author Corner*~*~*~*~***

_Flashbacks_

(Time Change)

-Location Change-

'Thoughts'

Summary- Two weeks pass since Seto committed suicide, Joey and Mokuba being trying to live day by day. They're getting some help from Pegasus who became their friend in a way. Pegasus still has his feelings for Joey and wants to help him. He gets the blond puppy to talk about the reading of the will. Can Pegasus find the courage to ask the blond pup out at last?

________________________________________________________________________

Ch.2 Catch Me if I Fall

'Two weeks since Seto killed himself,' a blond man spoke deep in his mind. He heard the gentle knock on the door of Seto and …his room. He calls out to the person outside. "Come in."

A young raven boy stares at him with tears in his grey eyes. He let out a sniffle watching Joey wave for him to come closer. The boy jump on the bed with a few tears rolling down his grey eyes as he snuggles close to the blond man.

He felt the blond rub his back gently as he spoke softly. "Mokuba everything will be alright. I promise to protect you and care for you as Seto did."

Mokuba nod slightly as a yawn escape from his lips. He was about to fall asleep against his honorary older brother's side when the door knock down stairs. Joey got off the bed beckoning the tired boy back to his own room to fall asleep. Joey watches the sleepy boy crawl in his bed fast asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The small smile on his lips remains until he open the door. He found Pegasus leaning against the door with a sexy smile on his lips. A part of him did regret two weeks ago that he slept with Pegasus to sooth the pain in his heart. He owes so much to Pegasus for helping him and Mokuba cope with their loss. The young teen already for gave the older man for duelist kingdom about his soul being taken away.

Pegasus watches the tired blond in front of him with a concern look on his features. He knew Joey need some one to be by his side since the funeral and the will reading a week ago. He never wants to see the pain in his crush's eyes no more. He wants to take care of Joey and keep him safe from the world. The blond deserve some happiness himself besides his little brother. If the blond didn't let of his pain soon he'll have a breakdown.

Joey move away from the door to let the old man in. He needs to talk to some one about the reading of the will especially his part of it. Tears form in his eyes as the memory came in to his mind, still fresh. He never told anyone what the letter said that was from his beloved dragon. He found himself telling Pegasus what happen that day and what the letter contain.

******************

_Flashback_

_*A week earlier*_

_Joey stare at the lawyer as Seto's will be read. After receiving information that his older brother's deck expect for his prize cards and Kaiba Corp will belong to him, Mokuba left the room with tears in his eyes. Yugi and the others left after receive a small gift from Seto for being there for him and his brother. His prize cards went to his lover, Joey, besides the guardianship for Mokuba. The raven was happy to have Joey as his guardian and honorary older brother._

_Joey stayed in the room after everyone left to talk with the lawyer. The silver hair man wanted to talk about something with him. Joey waited patiently as the older man settle all his paper work together. He notices the lawyer pull out a letter with Seto's handwriting. Tears prick at the corner of his eyes just seeing his name written by his dragon._

"_Mr. Kaiba wanted me to give you this letter after the end of the reading of the will. He put the real reason to his passing since it's for your eyes only. I'm sorry for your lose of a love one, Mr. Wheeler." The lawyer spoke gently as he got his things ready to leave. He figure the blond man need his privacy while to read the letter._

_Joey stares at the envelope wondering what the contents will say. He nods to the older man who left the room and was glad to be alone. He spoke out loud, his voice brokenly. "Dragon, what happen to make you commit suicide? We were supposed to get married and live together happily._

_He opens the envelope dumping the contents to find a letter and the three Blue Eyes White Dragon and ultimate cards flitter out. Two tears slip down his cheek seeing the cards his love use. He choke back the sob with unsteady fingers, Joey read the letter._

_**Dear Puppy,**_

_**Please don't be angry at me. I'm sorry for causing you and Mokie being at my passing. I want you to know how much I love you. You're the very breath I take. The stars I could wish upon to sooth my trembling soul. You deserve much better then I could give you yet you stayed by my side.**_

_**I thank you for all the things you done in our relationship. I'm sorry for not telling you about the stress being upon me. You look adorable when you're angry with that small pout on your kissable lips. I hope you keep the promise, pup for caring about Mokuba. He'll always be Mokie to me even if I don't always call him that.**_

_**I went to the lawyer couple months ago to do a favor for you. I know you hate your father despite the mask you hide behind. All the abuse he put you through that you hide from the others. I know we discuss the possibility for us to get married. I want to marry you and see you in my arms for the rest of my life. **_

_**But that couldn't happen. I'm sorry for not being able to marry you, Pup. I love you so much and I'll miss you. I want you to look at the back of this letter to see my surprise for you, Joey. I want you to continue on living, pup. Mokie needs more then ever now even if you find someone else to love you and makes you happy after my death. I want you to be happy so no buts about it, Pup. **_

_**Pup, the main reason for my death would be the stress of Kaiba Corp. I ran control of that blasted company after I was adopted by that bastard. I never really had the chance of a childhood unlike Mokuba. I had to be a father and brother to him. I would never regret my choice of loving Mokie. I'm glad that you join our lives. You make our family complete Joey.**_

_**I hope you find it in your heart to forgive, Joey. I'll watch over you and Mokuba for the rest of your lives. Pup….I want you take care of my blue eyes cards. They'll see you as their next master. It's something have in your deck that has a part of me with you. Please live one for me, pup. **_

_**I love you forever. Always your dragon and soul mate,**_

_**Seto Kaiba**_

_In the back of the letter, Joey found the forum to legally change is name. On the paper it had his name as Joseph C. Wheeler-Kaiba. Tears fell down his cheeks just seeing his full name. He knew Seto was planning something but this is a wonderful gift. He would cherish this for the rest of his life._

_Flashback ends_

"That's what Seto told me in the letter. Max, I … want to thank you for being there for me and Mokuba. I don't know how to thank you." Joey replies softly.

Pegasus hug the smaller man knowing the comfort is what is needed instead of words. He kisses his forehead feeling the slight shivers down the blond's back. He answers teasingly. "I know how you can thank me."Joey stare at the dark eye feeling his heart beat faster. The spicy scent of the cologne Pegasus wears hits his nose. The warm heat raised in his cheeks cause the blond to avert his eyes away. He retorts back. "What would that be?"

Pegasus tilts up the blond's head closing the distance of their lips a centimeter apart. Warm breath tingle the cool skin as his reply came. "Go on a date with me."

Brown eyes widen with shock for a moment. Joey process what Pegasus ask. He couldn't believe the words came from the lips.

"I'll wait for as long it takes for you to go out with me. You're worth it more then you realize." Pegasus finished and begins kissing the soft lips.

Joey responded back as his body remembers the last encounter. He did want to say yes to Pegasus's offer but could he stand another relationship after so long. He knew Pegasus will wait for him but he couldn't do that to him. He answers softly in an angelic voice. "Yes I'll go on a date with you, Max."

Pegasus smile a bit before kissing the blond once more. His hands roam on the slightly slender form missing the small responses from him. He felt happy that Joey is willing to go out with him. He picks up the blond in his arms carrying him up to the bedroom.

He knew Mokuba was home so they're going to have to keep it down. He didn't know that Mokuba got use to Joey's loud screams and wore his headphone to block out the noise. Joey smile at his new boyfriend lightly glad to have another opportunity to love once more.

He laid the blond on the bed, lifting up the soft shirt. His hands roam over the beautiful chest as his eye watch Joey's with love. The soft moans escape from the withering blond. He left a trail of kisses downwards pulling off the sleeping pants. He strokes him softly as he twitches. Joey glares lightly but cried out when the warm mouth took him in. It felt so good after couple weeks with no sex expect that night. He misses having someone in his bed to hold him at night. With one hand, Pegasus stretch the blond as the moans got a louder. He pulls his fingers out seeing the pout on his little one's lips. He would eventually come with a nickname for the blond.

He slips inside of him setting a steady pace as the soft moans to cries escape from Joey. His hand went between their bodies to pump the erected cock to the pace of the thrust. Joey yelps coming closer to the edge of euphoria as the steady pace pick up speed. Max moan out as the walls tighten and suck his cock deeper as the blond release on their chests. He came with a moan filling Joey with his seed. He pulls out of his boyfriend and lover. He watches the chocolate truths close as sleep over came the blond.

He kisses the sleeping blond's forehead, whispering softly before he close his eyes. "I love you, Joey. I promise to protect you and Mokuba with my life."

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: It's almost done and just needs the third and last chapter. The next chapter will be about three to four years later. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

***~*~*~*~*Author Corner*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: I extremely loathe writer's block since I had for a few of my stories. Three years pas since the last chapter and will have a small piece of Mokuba's pov as the epilogue. This one won't have a lemon but rather language mostly. **

**Still don't own Yugioh at all…T.T**

***~*~*~*~*Author Corner*~*~*~*~***

Summary-

Pegasus plans to propose to Joey during their date that night but it almost gets ruin by Tristan who didn't know of him and Joey at all. The others plan a special dinner while offer to have Mokuba with them for the night.

________________________________________________________________________

Letting Go

Pegasus smile at his boyfriend of three years as the blond chatted with his friends. The pain in those brown pools is no longer there but there always be a piece of his heart belonging to Seto. It didn't bother the older man at all since he could understand since his dead wife still holds a special place in his.

Pegasus saw Tristan move closer to them with a steady pace. "What the fuck?"Joey smile at the new comer with a pleasant smile then frown at the angry look in the hazel eyes of Tristan. "Tristan what's wrong?" He asks softly.

"Why the fuck is Pegasus here?" The harsh retort came getting Max angry at the hurt look in his Koi's eyes.

Yugi answers before the others could say a word. "He's here with Joey, Tristan. Didn't you get the letter we sent you?"

Tristan growls under his breath seeing the twine fingers of Joey's and Pegasus's hands. He knew Seto died but he didn't like the idea of Jou being with this guy. "Joey, you deserve better then him."

Joey scowls before snapping at Tristan. "Why do you give a shit? You hated it when I was with Seto. It doesn't matter that I'm with Max beside he makes me happy. Yugi…I gotta do something so see you guys later."

Joey walks off to cool down feeling rather hurt at the words Tristan said. He got the hidden message of you deserve better. He hopes Tristan would get over the argument when Joey announces to the gang him and Pegasus is dating.

*Flashback*

Joey shifts light watching the others glance at him despite the pain look. The blond sighs for a moment then spoke softly. "I'm dating Pegasus."

Yugi smile at his friend since he has heard the news from Mokuba who told the whole gang expect for Tristan and Duke. Duke smile at the blond thinking it will be a good while before Seto will leave his mind and knew Max is willing to be there the whole way. Tristan growls out coldly, "You're dating him? Why the fuck are you going to date that bastard? Did you forget what he has done to Yugi's grandfather? He doesn't give a fuck about anyone but himself! What would that bastard Kaiba do if he knows you're moving on."Joey snaps at Tristan. "You hated it when I dated Seto and I told you before to back off. I know how to take care of myself. Tristan you don't need to protect me all the time."

Tristan punch Joey in the cheek leaving a bruise that lasted for a couple of days but ignited the pain in the blond's heart about Seto. Seto told him to continue to live his life and take care of Mokuba. That was the last time anyone saw Tristan.

*end of flashback*

Tears fell down the blond cheeks as he walks to the cemetery to visit his old lover for Valentines Day. Joey didn't expect to bump into his little brother who was visiting Seto also but ask right away what happen. Mokuba got angry at the actions Tristan did. He wants the older boy to be happy but hated the pain as the two talk to Seto filling in about their life after his passing.

-Yugi and the others-

Pegasus scowls before snapping at the brunette. "You are a bastard, Taylor. You have no right to bring back old memories that has haunted Joey for the past couple of years. I understand what he's going through and it doesn't bother me at all. Rather I encourage it so he will remember his previous lover as I do with Cecilia. Yugi can you make the reservations for that restaurant I was telling you about?"Yugi nods before calling the restaurant where Max plans to ask Joey to marry him. Pegasus has his plan ready and hopes Joey will be in a mood to go out later. Ryou spoke out softly to the older man. "We can take care of Mokuba if you want, Max. So you and Joey can enjoy yourselves after today's events."

Pegasus nod before leaving the shop to gather some times for the special dinner including the engagement ring he had in the jewelry shop to have it inscribe inside of the band. He had no trouble getting the ring and search for his love since it was almost time for their reservations at eight.

-Later that day-

Pegasus smile at the blond who blush under his gaze. They both agreed this night is perfect despite earlier. Joey told Max some stories of his childhood before his mother left his father. Pegasus in turn begins about some of his arts and paintings he begins to do again after being with Joey. They only receive a call from Mokuba who wish them good night before he goes to bed.

Near the end of the date, Pegasus spoke seriously before getting on his knee pulling out the box. "Joey, I love you so much. I care about you and Mokuba and want us to be together for a long time. Will you marry me, Joseph Nickolas Wheeler-Kaiba?"

Tears rolling down his cheek, Joey answer the only way he could. "Yes, I'll marry you."He kisses Max and didn't care how many people awe at the sight since it was a magical moment for him. Pegasus smile before hugging the blond closer to him and he could have sworn he saw Seto appear with a small smile on his lips. "Thank you for helping my pup and brother. Take care of them, Pegasus."

They call the gang to tell the news only to have Mokuba go wild and sing. "I won the bet!" The groan from Duke and Bakura was enough to know them betted on the proposal. Joey didn't care at all since maybe know he really could let go of Seto but have him always in his heart.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Epilogue

(Mokuba's pov)I watch the father marry my brother and Max happy to have a family complete once more. The ceremony wasn't too big but rather simple since Joey wanted only to have family and friends. A few drops of rain fell out of the sky in April as a though drift in my mind. 'Seto is congratulating Joey on his wedding day.' Sure I miss Seto but I understand now and I'll keep an eye out to make sure nothing happens. If I heard correctly Max has found a way for Noa to be alive. Though in a strange way I do think Noa is cute with those eyes of his.

I love my new family despite the problems and very glad they're going to Jamaica or something for their honeymoon. Thank god I don't need ear plugs for a couple weeks. No offense to Joey or anything but damn he's loud…I let out a soft laugh as Max kiss Joey. Yup my family is strange but it's enough for me.

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: Please read and review. ^^**


End file.
